The Tenebris Venator
by xavier12336
Summary: A hunter is being thrown into the world of Awakening. Now he must reclaim what he has lost while helping the Shepherds in his journey. M for future chapters. Pairings will be mentioned along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The awakening of the hunter

"Ugh…" A groan reverberated throughout the empty room. There was nothing but darkness in the room excluding the person who let out the groan. The person, who was lying on the floor, slowly and agonizingly pushed himself to a sitting position and opened his weary eyes to examine his surroundings.

A fog of darkness greeted him and there was no hint of any living or non-living things in the place he was in. The darkness he was not afraid of, after all it had always being his companion, but the unnerving silence that his senses took note of caused him to be wary.

He then examined himself. The familiar overcoat was draped over his lean frame and his white dress shirt and black trousers were still on him. A pair of black gloves appeared in front of him as he examined his hands but there was a feeling he was missing something. A thing of great importance that defined who he was.

Shaking his head to try to clear the cobwebs in his mind, he then stood up and in a heartbeat, pain and aches assailed his body. Letting out a grunt of pain through his clenched teeth, he slumped back to his sitting position. Such feelings was not foreign to him after all the experiences he being through but pain was still pain and he was not in the right condition to endure it like in the past.

"Hunter, you have finally wake up. Don't move your body unnecessarily." Damm it, this warning could have come earlier, he thought as he relaxed his body. The disembodied voice continued, "I know that you have a lot of questions in your mind but all of them will be answered in due time. Now, rest and recover for you will need it."

"Wait a moment. At least answer me this." He said it out loud and taking the pause as a cue to continue, he continued his question. "Where am I?"

"A world where dreams and nightmares do not exist." A tone of amusement accompanied the reply before the fog of darkness rushed into his mind and he knew no more.  
_

"…derick, flank the two bandits at the back! Chrom and I will take the ones at the front."

What is with all these dins, the man growled in his head as he opened his eyes and instantly regretted the action as rays of sunlight pierced his eyes.

He slowly stood up and wait for the inevitable agony but surprisingly, there was none. Instead, he felt as though he was trapped in the old burnt town long ago when he was on his journey. When he looked around him, burnt buildings greeted him and shouts and screaming from all directions hit him. Then suddenly, a muscular man with a big moustache appeared in front of him with a confused expression.

The expression then promptly turned to a malicious expression and with a sneer on his face, he hefted his axe in preparation to hack him. The man promptly side-stepped him and leapt back in order to ascertain his situation.

He was suddenly threw to an unknown place where he was surrounded by flaming buildings and an ugly man was attempting to kill him. He was quite sure that he did not recognize this man in his short life and he wondered why this man was attempting to kill him as though he just raped his mum or something.

"DIE, YOU YLISSEAN SCUM!" The man roared at him and charged at him with his axe held aloft.

 _Slow…_

The man then leapt over the charging brute and dashing forward, he gave a strong punch to his back. The brute gave a surprised grunt and fell forward promptly.

 _Stick your hand into the body and claim the sweet echoing of blood. For that is how you hunt…_

Obeying the mysterious words in his mind, he stabbed his left hand into the assailant body then pulled back just as forcefully. Blood spurted out from the wound and showered both the victim and the man. He felt invigorating and strength was rushing back to his limbs as he looked up to the sky and laughed.

 _Stick out your right hand and claim the tool for the hunt. For that is your birthright and your destiny.  
_

The man obeyed unquestioningly and did what the words told him. A cleaver with jagged edges materialized in his hand and he clenched his fingers over the handle. It felt right, as though this tool was a part of his hand.

He then turned around and noticed four large men, who looked similar to the man he killed, advancing towards a white hair man with a large coat and a blue hair man wielding a sword. Behind them, a girl with an unique hairstyle not seen in his time, namely two pigtails, was standing behind them and holding a stave.

Looking at the girl who was trembling and having a nervous expression on her face, the man suddenly rocked back as an image struck his mind.

 _An innocent girl giving him a sad smile while holding a red brooch._

Nobody… nobody will ever show that expression to me ever again, the man swore to himself and he then ran towards the four brutes.

"Who the fu-", before one of the muscular man could complete his sentence, the man swiped his cleaver at his throat, causing the man to choke on his words. Taking advantage of their shock, he twirled around and did the same thing to another enemy.

Blood gushed out from their wounds and some of them splattered on the man. He could feel the sweet tinge of the blood echoing in his mind as vitality rushed through his body. But before he could indulge himself in the sensation, he must deal with the other two enemies.

Now that the surprise advantage was gone, the two men jumped back and looked at him warily with some horror and anger in their eyes and he loved it.

"Jack! Grant! Damm you Ylissean dog. I, Dan will personally rend your limbs apart for their death!" One of them roared at him before charging him with a similar axe.

At that moment, a steed-riding knight burst from the side and ran him down with a spear then pulling the horse, he promptly charged at the remaining enemy and speared his heart with cool precision.

"Milord and milady, are both of you alright?" The knight then turned around and asked the people behind the man back.

"We are fine Frederick. Stranger, we must thank you for your timely aid." The blue hair man walked towards the man and nodded his head in gratitude.

"May I know your name? I am Chrom."

The man hesitated for abit before replying, "I am…. Vendrick."

"I am Robin, nice to meet you." The white hair man with the coat with strange engravings on it bowed to Vendrick.

"And I am Lissa. Thank you so much for helping us!" The girl grinned at him then did a curtsy.

"I am Frederick, proud knight of Ylisse who served the Exalt. May I know where do you hail from?" The knight glared at him.

Vendrick looked at Frederick and replied, "Before I answer your query, may I know where is this place and what has just happened?"

"This place is Southtown and a part of the kingdom of Ylisse. You mean you do not know this?" The knight's glare turned to a suspicious glare and he advanced slowly towards Vendrick before Chrom placed his hand on the knight's plate and chuckled softly.

"Peace Frederick. This man had just save our lives so I doubt he meant any harm to us. But strange is this day isn't it. First, it is Robin and now Vendrick. Next thing you know, King Marth will appear in front of us."

Robin gave a rueful smile while Lissa laughed but Frederick did not look placated by his lord words. Before he could say anything, shouts interrupted their conversation.

"Hey scums, how dare you all kill our brothers then have a nice chit-chat among yourselves! Now, let Garrick the Strong make you all repay those lives you have taken!" A giant muscular ugly brute shouted at them, causing them to look at the incoming enemies.

"More bandits. Vendrick, may I ask you to help us to deal with the enemies. Looking at how you deal with the bandits just now, you will be a great help to us." Chrom asked Vendrick who was staring at the enemies.

He shrugged and nodded his head to show his assent to his request. Chrom then smiled and clapped his back. "Great! Robin, now have you devise a tactic to deal with this threat."

"Ahem. Alright, Frederick you will charge at them and take the brunt of their assault. Chrom and I will take on that Bandit Lord while Lissa, you stay at the back and prepare to heal whoever is injured. As for you Vendrick… I do not yet know your full capability so can I ask you to guard Lissa? Just in case any of the survivors managed to break through us." Robin gave out his commands then looked at Vendrick with an impassive look.

Vendrick nodded his head then turned to Lissa who had a dissatisfied look on her face. He gave a small grin before patting her head, causing her to give a questioning look to him. "Don't worry princess, I will make sure nobody will even touch you."

She gave a shy smile and nodded her thanks.

"Alright, men! Now, FOR YLISSE!" With a roar, Frederick charged forward and clashed with the three minions while Chrom and Robin ran towards Garrick who was still taunting them.

Soon enough, a bandit who survived the charge from Frederick chose to divert his attention away from the knight and instead rushed towards Vendrick and Lissa. "I may not be able to fight the bloody knight but I will definitely be able to deal with a small girl and a weak man like you!"

The bandit shouted at them while running towards the both of them. Vendrick gave a small chuckle before dashing towards the lone bandit who was foolish enough to underestimate him.

The bandit swung his axe at him as he came within range of the striking distance and he quickly sidestep away from the axe. Due to the momentum generated from the swinging axe, the bandit needed some time to recover which proved fatal for him as the cleaver slashed at his throat several times, severing his connection to speak and causing blood to gush out from the wound. With a widened look on the bandit face, he dropped to the ground and quickly try to cover his wound with his hands futilely.

"Pitiful human. Let thou blood bless the hunter in the hunt."

Vendrick then turned back towards Lissa who had a shocked expression on her face. "I apologize if that is a bit too gory for you." She shook her head but gave a sorrowful expression at the fallen bandit. Vendrick then gave a sigh and looked up to try to locate both Chrom and Robin who were facing the boss.

"Foolish prince, do you think you can best me? The strongest chief in the whole world!" Garrick growled as he parried Chrom's strike before leaping away from Robin's thunder spell. He then followed up with a few slashes at Chrom who quickly parried them but it was wearing him down as Garrick was stronger than he is. With a mighty shout, he put all his strength into his axe and swung at Chrom who tried to block the blow but instead, he was threw back by the force.

"Chrom!" Robin cried out and quickly looked at his partner to determine whether he is alright or not. He then glared at the bandit chief and chanted the words in his tome with his mind mentally pinpointing the location where he wanted to strike with his spell.

There! He casted the thunder spell but the ball of lightning instead hit the location where seconds ago, the chief was standing. Garrick was an experienced fighter and he had his fair share of his fights with mages. Against an inexperienced mage, there was no way he would lose to him. Taking advantage of that few seconds of opening, Garrick quickly rushed at Robin with the intent of striking him down with his giant axe.

"Now DIE!" He slashed at Robin who barely managed to roll away but with a few strides, he managed to reach the tactician who was still recovering from the roll and hefting his giant axe upwards, he gave an ugly grin at the white hair man.

"Gurgh…" Garrick let out a choking sound as Falchion stick out from his chest. In his excitement to kill the tactician, he had forgotten about the prince who was fortunately not knocked unconscious from the blow although it took the wind out of his body.  
"Damm you. This is not the end yet!" With a shout, he turned around and punched Chrom in the face, causing him to lose grip of the sword. He then heard chanting behind him and knew that the tactician was chanting the spell which would certainly kill him. Knowing that he had a few seconds to live, he intend to make them regret ever challenging him.

He gripped his giant axe tightly then threw with all his might at the girl who was standing with the mysterious man that had killed a few of his underlings. He knew that neither of them would be able to block his axe and that even so, he doubt that they would be able to react fast enough to the axe.

Thus he was surprised when the stranger managed to grab the girl and roll out of the spinning axe direction. Then the stranger grinned at him and mouthed the word to him. 

"Checkmate."

He then felt a ball of electricity slammed into his back and then darkness enveloped his mind.

 **AN: Hello guys! It's being so bloody long since I have write something on fanfiction but hey, a student life is busy especially for a university student. This is the first time I wrote a FE fanfic despite being a loyal fan of the series so I decide to try it out. I don't really want to rewrite the whole Awakening story so I decide to insert an OC and see how far my imagination can go and viola, this chapter appear. I don't think I will pair my OC with anybody but hey, things will change in the future so we shall see!**

 **Now I can't guarantee a regular update of this series and I will try my best to check out my other MGLN fanfics and update them but no promises.**

 **Cheerios mates and please reviews.**

 **P.S: Kudos to anybody who notice the background of the series (It's a game!) I based the OC on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hunt II  
_

"Milord, I must still state my objection to your decision." Chrom rolled his eyes and turned to look at his disgruntled stubborn knight. "Frederick, these two strangers have fought for us and helped us to protect the town. If they want to cause any harm to us, they will have already done so."

"Be that as it may, they may be waiting for opportunities to assassinate you or milady. Especially that Vendrick. He is a man who has killed before and not for noble causes." Frederick turned his glare at the aforementioned guy who was chatting with Robin and Lissa.

"Even if it is so, he still willingly risk his life for us. And furthermore, it seems that this conflict may require a man of his combat ability soon." Chrom then gave a sigh. He knew that this conflict would not be the first nor the last and he hated how much it had affected the Ylissean citizens. He could only protect so much people, with Ylisse military forces being spread thinly to protect the borders.

"Furthermore Frederick," He continued, stopping Frederick's protest. "Do you seriously think the either of them need to wait until now before assassinating me or Lissa." "Milord-".

"Enough! This conversation will end here. Now let's quickly hurry back to the capital and inform the Exalt of this incident. This is an order Frederick." Chrom lost a bit of his patience and gave a stern look at the great knight. Frederick shook his head but he stopped his protest and went back to his original position which was the forefront of the group. 

"!"

Vendrick paused midway through his words and looked around him. Robin and Lissa gave him a strange look. "What's wrong Vendrick? Anything that catches your attention?" Robin asked which Vendrick then shook his head. "Nothing… it's just that I thought I just… Never mind. Anyway Lissa, you were saying?" Lissa gave a mental shrug then continued the conversation.  
_

" _Hey Mister Hunter. Where do you think Daddy and Mummy are at right now? Are they in a better place?" The little girl looked at me with a smile._

 _I cannot fathom the mind of a child nor do I want to. I have too much blood on my hands. Too many lives have being lost due to my actions but I can't regret them. If I regret them, it means that I will have to face my sins and my nightmares._

 _"They are in heaven right now. Now child, sleep and have pleasant dreams. For that is a privilege I can never have…" The little girl laughed then proceeded to put her head on my lap to my surprise. "Mister Hunter, I hope that you will always be there for me while I dream…"_

 _I chuckled then I stared at the chandelier in the chapel. It's a wish that at least even I can grant and so I grant it to her. I gave a slight nod, even though she had already closed her eyes, and placed my hand on hers.  
__

Vendrick immediately opened his eyes and stood up, panting heavily. He gave a sigh of relief when the cool wind touched his face. More than the cooling sensation it gave which was definitely welcome as he was sweating heavily, it was the indication that he was not in his memory of the past.

"Even in another world, I still cannot forget the echo of the past." He muttered under his breath. He then examined his surrounding just to make sure that everything is fine. Chrom and Lissa were sleeping on their bed rolls while Frederick slept against the tree. He was amused to see that even while sleeping, his hand was still holding on to his lance. He then noticed that the white hair tactician was missing.

Trust was not something that came easily to him even before he fought against the nightmares and the missing tactician triggered his hunter sensor. He then decided to look for the tactician in the forest.

Surprisingly, the tactician was just a few metres away from their camping ground. He was sitting on the ground and looking at the sky with a melancholic expression. Before Vendrick could approach him, Robin noticed him.

"Can't sleep too?" Vendrick shrugged then gave a nod.

"Come and sit beside me. I wonder if it is the bear meat we had for dinner just now that kept us awake." Robin beckoned to the hunter who accepted his gesture and sat beside him. Robin then looked up at the sky. "I may not have the memories of my past but I don't think the moon looks as pretty as it is now."

Vendrick followed his gaze and also looked at the sky. "Indeed." Robin then glanced at him. "Can you tell me about yourself?" Vendrick continued to stare at the moon for some time before he finally replied. "Why are you curious in my past?" Robin laughed softly and scratched his head before he resumed his gazing of the sky. "Well, you already know that I lost all my memories of the past. I hope that by getting to know you all, I may be able to recover parts of it. Maybe it will trigger the dormant memories in my mind or at least that's what Lissa said. Also, you are a mystery not just to me but I believe to all of us here. Just that none of them feel that it's polite to ask such a question, well beside Frederick that is. The only thing I know about you is that you are a fighter who wield a strange cleaver-like weapon and that you are experienced in combat. Perhaps even more than our companions. Also, you always aim to kill your enemies within the first few hits and that you are used to dodging rather than parrying enemy strikes."

Vendrick was surprised and impressed that the tactician was able to give a detailed analysis of his fighting style. Indeed, against the beasts and monsters in his world who possessed immense strength, he must learned an agile combat style that relied on speed and precision. Aim to kill the enemies in the least amount of time and in the least number of hits. It was a creed that was drilled into him by his "mentor". It did not help that the clothing in his world provided pitiful defense against the beasts and that the 'shield' used by the people in his profession was utilized only if there was no other choice.

"In order to survive and find my way through the fogs in the dream, there is no other way but to fight in this manner. I do not possess the ability to cast magic like you or the skill to wield a blade or a lance like Chrom and the knight." Robin lowered his head as though he was in deep thoughts then he said. "To be honest, I am quite surprised at myself casting magic as before meeting those bandits, I do not possess any knowledge of magic itself. But once I face those bandits, it just felt so natural to me. And even so as you can see, even my magic skills are a bit lacking. If you have not protect Lissa from that axe…"

"You have gave me a mission to protect her and I just fulfil that mission. Beside, that axe that was thrown at us was slow. No doubt he was relying on luck and well, lady luck was just not with him. Besides, the feeling of protecting somebody…" Vendrick's sentence trailed off as he continued to stare at the moon which was shining brightly.

Suddenly he stood up which alarmed Robin. Smell of smoke triggered his senses and he quickly turned and ran back to to the camping ground. "Hey, wait for me. What happen?" Ignoring the cries from the tactician, he reached the camping ground and noticed that Chrom and Lissa was missing. Frederick was already awake and was looking around in search of the missing siblings.

"Where are they?" Vendrick asked the knight when suddenly, the knight pushed the hunter away and pointed his lance at him. "What have you done to milord and milady? I knew that you cannot be trusted, you sly bastard! Answer me!"

Vendrick was just about to open his mouth when the siblings appeared behind the knight followed by the tactician, "Frederick, stand down. Lissa and I were taking a walk when suddenly the forest was on fire. And weird corpses started to appear and attack us." Chrom quickly tried to explain the situation which then Frederick lowered down his lance but still maintain his suspicious glare at the hunter.

"Not to mention a cool swordsman, who call himself Marth, jumped down and save my life!" Lissa then blushed slightly which drew rolling eyes from her brother. Robin raised an eyebrow and asked. "Marth? So where is he right now."

"Oh, he just disappeared after giving us a warning about the enemies that attacked us." Robin nodded then just when he was about to say something to the group, they heard screaming and it was getting louder.

"AH! PLEASE SLOW DOWN MY DEAR LADY!" Soon enough, a woman who was wearing armour and holding a lance appeared on a horse along with a man with long blue hair who was clinging tightly to the female knight.

"Geez, relax Ruffles. It's just a short ride. Anyway, Sully reporting for duty!" The woman gave a cheeky salute to Chrom and Frederick then immediately pushed the slightly feminine looking man down her horse. "Sully, you are here! Thank goodness for that. Just when we need some help!" Lissa cried out happily at the red hair knight who then stared at the group.

"Who are those two strangers over there?" Before Chrom could reply, Frederick quickly interrupted them. "We can save all those pleasantries and questions for later. For now let's deal with all these threats." Chrom nodded then turned to Robin. "Alright. Robin, Sully is a cavalier so she will be helpful to us. What is your tactical plan?"

Robin examined the group then said, "Here's the plan. Frederick, you and Sully hit them from the front but don't engage them in direct combat until we have discover their weaknesses. Constantly harass them but don't take unnecessary risk. I've noticed an abandoned fort a few metres away from here while I am checking the area so we will set our base there. Lissa, I want you to stay there unless any of us here require healing. Chrom, you and I will pair up and engage the enemies near the fort. As for you… uhhh.. Ruffle..?" The stranger gave a huff then swept his long hair before giving a charming smile, or at least an attempt at charming, at the tactician.

"I am not Ruffles beg your pardon. I am Virion, the man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My arrows will always find the target regardless of where the enemies are, including the beautiful ladies who blessed me with their presence here." Everybody stared at the archer who was still smiling happily then Vendrick, never a man of tact, said something which was on their mind. "Idiot." 

Sully laughed loudly then gave a large smile at the hunter. "Haha, I like you already. Idiot indeed, finally a person who has the same thinking as me. I will love to fight with or against you one day." Robin rolled his eyes then he continued. "Alright alright. Virion, you will stay with Lissa and shoot at any of those weird creatures whenever you can. As for you Vendrick… Knowing your style, you are best fighting by yourself. Just keep close to the fort and stay alive. Ok, if you all have no more questions then go! FOR YLISSE!" All of them, except Vendrick and Virion, roared then quickly followed Robin's instruction.

"Rargh!" The creature growled at him and took a quick swipe with its sword which was easily dodged by the hunter. Vendrick narrowed his eyes and quickly examined his foe.

His opponent was definitely a human at some point but the key point being that it _was_ a human. Its skin had an ashen purple hue and the eyes were glowing red amidst the fire raging around them. Also, the way it moved was as though the creature was still getting used to its body and its movement capability and it was wearing some parts of an armour although they were rusty. It did not resemble the corrupted townsmen he faced in his world who were definitely more agile but this creature seemed to possess some technique with the sword as it attempted to land a blow at the hunter.

Finally noticing an opening, Vendrick quickly dashed forward and slashed the throat before leaping back. To his surprise, purplish black smoke spewed out from the wound before it closed and the creature glared at the hunter who dared to attack it.

The creature then lurched forward and did a side swipe at the hunter who again leapt backward before it suddenly did a frontal stab. Vendrick widened his eyes and quickly turned sideways to dodge the stab before jumping backward to avoid the following swipe of the sword. A monster that was skilled with a blade, was the thought that was reverberating in his mind. The creature then gave a loud groan before rushing forward at him to hit him.

Vendrick then did something that he rarely ever did to anybody. Instead of dodging the incoming hit, he parried the blow and caused the sword to jerk to the side. Not missing the opportunity, he jabbed his left hand into the chest of the creature then clenching his hand in the chest, he pulled out with great force and watched the creature fell to the ground with smoke constantly emitting from the hole in the chest.

He stared at the creature who groaned slowly then to his astonishment, the creature slowly stood up unsteadily but with the hole slowly shrinking. Vendrick cursed under his breath at the resilience of the creature. As the creature slowly recovered from the hole in its chest, Vendrick then quickly dashed forward and pressed a small button in his weapon.

It released the frontal part of his cleaver and his cleaver was now lengthened to almost the length of a short sword. Then mustering all the force he had, he slashed at the throat and decapitated it swiftly. He then looked at the headless corpse which continued to jerk but this time, it stopped moving before it disappeared into ashes and smoke.

Releasing his breath which he did not know that he held all this while, he turned his attention to another creature which was ambling towards him. He then gave a feral smile at the creature with the light from the moon draping over him.

"Now the hunt will truly begin…"

 **AN: Another update! Man I love study break eh. And thank you for the reviews. Yeah, I've always being a huge fan of the Souls game since Demon Soul (Man, the number of times I feel like throwing my controllers…) so I decide to get the PC from BB and throw in this world. I will be changing part of the OC history of course so that it will not 100% follow the storyline since that's the point of fanfic!**

 **I know that readers will notice I skip some parts of the in-game conversation and I meant it this way as I do not want to reiterate the same old conversations and whatnot and I will be skipping some unimportant scenes. I know that so far, the limelight is on our hunter but hey, soon I will spread the attention to other characters too.**

 **Gunlord500- You are right! It is Bloodborne haha.**

 **Cheerios mate and please review!**


End file.
